iGo Bowling
by Sarcastically-Eloquent-447
Summary: Carly, Sam, Freddie, Gibby, Wendy and Spencer all go to the Bowling Alley. Funny business ensue when competition erupts. First iCarly Multi Chapter. FRIENDSHIP Please Read and Review.    Formerly Known as Cali-447
1. Chapter 1

The tests were finally over! After about two weeks of state testing, the five kids were finally finished. Freddie, Sam, Gibby, and Wendy headed to Carly's apartment. Wendy and Gibby were going to guest star on iCarly this week and they needed to rehearse. They had opened the door, all talking about colon p, when Spencer jumped out of the kitchen.

He scared the kids before greeting them.

"Hey-o kiddo and friends that always seem to be here."

The teens said hi before slumping in the living room. The trio was on the couch while Wendy and Gibby were sitting in chairs around them.

"Why are you so tired?" Spencer asked curiously

"'Cause, today was the last day of testing. Our brains are fried." Carly said, rubbing her eyes.

"So let's go out!" Spencer said excitedly

"Why?" Wendy and Sam said together

"Because you guys need fun and I know a place to have fun." Spencer replied

"It's not the junkyard is it?" Freddie asked uncertainly

"No!" Spencer said, offended.

"Awww." Gibby said sadly

"If you guys get ready, I'll take you there now."

The kids looked at eachother and nodded. Spencer cheered and left through the door. They all laughed and followed after.

* * *

><p>Author's Note;<p>

So from the title you guys can pretty much tell where they're going. I wanted to write a friendship fic since i think all of my other stories have shipping. There will be three chapters to this. If you guys could please go read some of my other stories and please review them. Thanks for reading this one chapter and the next one, along with one for **Red, Blue and Black** my Victorious Fic, will be up tomorrow. Please review and see you guys tommorow.

-Cali-447


	2. Chapter 2

They arrived twenty minutes later. The sign read:

**Danwarp Bowling Alley.**

They got out of Spencer's car and enter the bowling alley. They paid for the lanes and got their shoes.

"Uhhg, I don't like bowling shoes." Freddie complained

"Awww, is wittle Fweddie scared of germy wormys?" Sam said teasngly

Freddie mumbled as they put on their shoes and headed to their lane.

"Okay there are six of us, so we'll split into teams." Carly said

"Olay but how'll we decide who goes with who?" Wendy asked

Carly pondered for a minute before grabbing a piece of paper from the wall. She ripped it into six pieces and wrote 1, 2, and 3 on them. She folded them and told them to pick a piece. They each grabbed one and read it.

* * *

><p>Sam was partnered with Wendy, Gibby with Carly, and Spencer with Freddie. Samdy went first. They each hit 7 pins. Cibby went next and had a total of 10. Fencer got 15. Sam looked angry and turned to Wendy and whispered in her ear. Wendy smiled and looked at Fencer. Sam took her turn and manged to get 9 pins, while Wendy got 8. Cibby went, them it was Fencer's turn again.<p>

Freddie got up to pitch the ball and as he swung back, there was an ear-splitting scream. He let the ball go and it landed in the gutter. He turned around to see Wendy and Sam laughing their heads off.

"You. Should. Have. Seen. Your face." Sam said through her laughs.

"That's not fair!" Spencer yelled

"You're on Puckett! And Evans." Freddie agreed.

The two teams were then pitted against each other. They used Cibby's playing time to plan each other's downfall. The sabotage varied from more screams, to scaring the other team, to pantsing them, to putting ice down their shirts. At the final pins, the two teams were tied.

* * *

><p>Samdy got two strikes and were in the lead. Freddie went and got a strike also. Before Spencer went, he turned to the girls.<p>

"Let's make this interesting, shall we? I say whoever loses has to be the other team's servants for a month." Spencer said confidently

"Trying to lessen your punishment?" Wendy retorted

Spencer turned back to the game. He got four pins the first time. Then he slowly rolled the ball. Sam waited nervously. There was no way she was going to be the nub's servant. It got close to the pins and hit them. Freddie cheered! Until the pins cleared

* * *

><p>Author's Note<p>

Cliffhanger! Ehh not really. You'll find out the rest tomorrow. Thanks to all you who read the first chapter and to for adding this story to story alert. Thanks for reading this chapter and please review. Who do you think will win? Have a good day.

-Cali-447


	3. Chapter 3

There was one pin left standing.

The girls cheered and jumped up and down. They were yelling at the boys, who looked so dissapointed.

"You lost suckas!" "Haha!" "I take my coffees with two sugars, boys."

"What are you guys fighting about?" Carly asked coming back with food with Gibby's help.

"They made a bet that the losers would be the winner's servants and they lost." Sam said pointing at the dejected boys.

"All right! Gimme high five Carly!" Gibby cheered

The two high-fived and danced happily.

"What are you two talking about?" Said Freddie, confused

"We won." Wendy said to them.

"No we did, check the score." Carly said

The other two teams turned around to check the score board. It was true, Carly and Gibby had won. Besides the first turn, every one was a strike. They were too busy trying to beat each other that they hadn't noticed that Carly and Gibby were far in the lead.

They all looked shocked. All four were now supposed to be Gibby and Carly's servants. They all grumbled and sat down to eat. They all cleaned up and headed home. As their first request, Carly and Gibby asked to be carried into the house. They were set down on the couches.

"Oh Hey My mom's here, let's go Wendy. Thanks for the bowling Spencer." Gibby said checking his phone, He was giving Wendy a ride home.

The trio rested on the couch and started talking.

"Carly, how were you and Gibby so good at bowling?" Freddie asked curiously

"Oh well the first one was a fluke, but as soon as Gibby took off his shirt we started winning. He was teaching me along the way and we got lucky." Carly replied happily

"At least Freddie didn't win, I'm happy for you two." Sam said slightly shoving Freddie.

"Yeah well same goes for you Sam. I gotta go; my mom will want to disinfect my feet and hands. See ya guys." Freddie said leaving

The two girls turned on the TV and watched Girly Cow.

"Hey Sam, will you get popcorn and some sodas please?"

"Your wish is my command, Bowling Queen."

She got up and brought the food to the couch. The best friends had a great night watching TV and celebrating the last day of testing. The bowling was fun. They would have to go again soon, and this time they would fight over being Gibby or Carly's partner.

* * *

><p>Author's Note<p>

Friendship is so sweet! Just Here we have, Seddie, Creddie, Cam, Cibby, Fencer, Samdy, Seddy(Wendy and Gibby) and maybe some Spam. Thanks for reading and i'd like to thank the people who reviewed. I like to hear your opinions on any of my stories. Thanks for reading this and just know that i appreciate all of them. Please if you want, review and read


End file.
